Four Friends
by destinedjagold
Summary: [Sequel of Four Paws] After Jay was sent back to the human world, his four friends suddenly found themselves in yet another adventure. Join them on yet another crazy journey as Vixie, Shock, Fay and Saur follow a weird bird that fell out of the sky for some odd reason.
1. Chapter 1

Ilex Forest, a large area surrounded by trees and wildlife, where many species of Pokémon live in...a not so peaceful style of life. Some are hunters, others are hunted. But that was the norm, and everyone accepted that way of life.

But the forest isn't roaming with Pokémon alone. Humans also go through the said forest, for it was the only way for them to get to the great city of Goldenrod, or the quiet town of Azalea. These humans are aware of how nature works, and they are fine with that. They'll fight with their beloved Pokémon, or die with them.

That was how loyalty works. And loyalty is a very strong connection.

And a Pikachu was almost at the edge of his patience just because of that simple fact alone. "Gah!" he shouted, sparks flying out from both his flashing cheeks. "Why won't she just suck it up and move on?!"

Behind him, standing a few meters away, a Bulbasaur and a Rattata winced, staring quietly at the angry mouse.

After a few seconds of letting out some...electricity, the Pikachu panted and dropped himself into a sitting position, angrily staring at the morning sky that was barely visible from the sea of leaves.

After a few deep breaths, he sighed, his ears and features drooping, and ignoring the angry noises from the many Pokémon living in the area. "...I'm tired of seeing her like that..."

A vine gently patted his shoulder. The Bulbasaur sat beside him with a gentle smile. "She needs time, Shock."

"I know that!" Shock hissed tiredly. "But it's taking so long..."

The Rattata sat on his other side, blinking in confusion. "But it's only been a day since Jay went away." She blinked, and started giggling.

Shock groaned. "I don't want to hear your silly rhymes right now, Fay."

Fay giggled some more.

The Bulbasaur chuckled lightly. "Still, her point stands."

Shock sighed. "I know, Saur... I know..."

"Just give her time," Saur said reassuringly. "She'll turn around."

"...what if she doesn't?"

"Is Lithe still around?" Fay suddenly asked.

Shock turned to the Rattata, blinking in confusion. "Erm... No?"

Fay smiled at him. "Then she'll turn around! To _you_ if you're willing." She winked.

A vine slapped the back of her head, jerking her forward.

Shock chuckled quietly. "I could have done that myself, Saur."

"Ouchies..." Fay winced, rubbing the back of her head.

Saur simply shrugged as he pulled his vine back under the bulb on his back. "We should probably go back and check up on her."

Shock quickly frowned at that. He sighed. "Yeah, I guess we should." He stood up and kicked a small pebble. "Stupid Jay."

"Hey now, don't be like that," Saur said, watching the electric rodent turning around and started walking.

"Whatever," Shock shook his head, his two friends following him. "This is his fault to begin with."

"True," Saur nodded. "But this is more of your fault."

"What?" Shock stopped, turning to glare at him.

"Ooohhh..." Fay ooh'ed.

Saur simply shrugged as he walked pass him. "Well, you _did_ break up with her."

"I thought I loved her back then, okay?"

"But now, you do?" Fay happily asked, suddenly skipping after Saur to avoid Shock's glare, chuckling all the way. "You still owe me that pink apricorn, by the way."

Saur looked at her. "...I have forgotten all about that..."

Shock sighed and walked after them.

The three then quietly walked through the forest, and it took them a few minutes to reach their destination. After walking out from the line of trees, they now found themselves in a very large clearing of the forest, where in the very middle sat a lake that stretched as far as their eyes could see. Pokémon who preferred to live peacefully were living here, and were respecting each others differences and traits. Some prefer the company, others prefer to be alone, like their friend who decided to stay inside her den to cry her eyes ou—

"She's not here..." Shock blinked, as he and his two friends stood by the opening of their friend's shallow burrow. "S-she's not here!" he started to panic. He frantically looked around, heart pounding hard, and failed to notice a vine that slowly began to wrap around his midsection, until it slightly squeezed him and started dragging him. "S-saur!" he said, startled. "Let go! We need to find her."

"Fay," was the Bulbasaur's simple and calm reply as he followed Fay.

The Rattata was busily sniffing the ground, following a certain Pokémon's scent.

Shock blinked. "Oh. Right." He couldn't scratch his head. "Can you let go of me now?"

Saur lets him go, and the two followed Fay back into the trees. Shock was getting nervous and impatient. Saur was simply trying to stay calm.

After a few minutes and a few turns, they turned for the last time, and finally, they saw a Vulpix who sat by a tiny stream, her back on them.

"Vixie!" Shock immediately cried out, running towards her.

The Vulpix flinched, but turned to see her approaching friends. "Um... Why are you guys here?"

"We should be asking you the same question," Shock said, almost hissing. He took a breath to calm himself down.

"What are you doing here?" Saur asked.

Ears drooping, Vixie sighed, turning back and stared at the little stream, the gentle flow of the water reflecting her sad face. "I just...needed to be alone."

Fay blinked, and looked up and around, noticing a few Metapods and Kakunas and a few birds in the trees. She nodded. "Riiight..."

The Vulpix sighed again, closing her eyes. "...I miss him."

Shock opened his mouth to say something, but suddenly felt Saur's glare. He decided to rethink what he was gonna say instead.

Meanwhile, Saur walked and sat beside their troubled friend. "You're not the only one..." He looked down at the stream. "We may not miss him as much as you do, but we'll be here for you."

"Yep," Fay chirped as she sat beside Saur, smiling at Vixie. "Besides! There's still lots of fun stuff we can do instead of mopping around!"

Vixie looked at her, arching an eyebrow.

Shock sat on the Vulpix's other side.

Fay kept her smile. "Why, if you stop moping for just a few seconds, I bet there's gonna be something exciting that'll happen!"

Loud rustling noises.

The four friends looked up and were startled when a blue feathery creature fell and landed on the small stream, splashing them with water.

Fay coughed, blinked, and smiled back at them. "See? Like that!"

"Fay," Saur glared at her.

The Rattata blinked. "What? I didn't do anything this time! Honest!"

A few bird Pokémon started landing around the area, but were too scared to approach...whatever it was that was lying on the stream, unmoving.

Shock gasped when he realized that the thing wasn't moving. He quickly grabbed the creature and tried shaking it awake. "Hey! Hey—"

"Stop touching my penis!" an angry beaked face suddenly turned to glare at him, startling the four friends. "God! I was taking a nice roost and—" he blinked, shock replaced his angry face. "Oh my god! You're a Pikachu!" He looked at the others, and gasped cheerfully. "Oh my god! You're a Vulpix! And you're a Bulbasaur! And you're a—" he blinked. He waved a wing. "And you're just a boring Rattata..." He suddenly froze as he saw his wing, his beak looping from open to close.

Saur arched an eyebrow.

Vixie blinked.

Shock was already starting to not like where this was going.

Fay chuckled. "Wow! How'd you know what we are?!"

"Pfft, please!" the weird bird suddenly said, standing up and smiling at them. "I'm an expert on Pokémon! Hi! My name's, uh..."

A pause.

The four friends looked at each other, and then back at the weird bird.

The said bird suddenly smiled brightly. "Sky! And I'm a Taillow!"

Another pause.

Sky blinked. He looked down. "And I'm standing on running water. Scoot over, please." He pulled his wings in front of him and shoo'ed the four friends to give him some space to stand on, which they did. He then awkwardly shook the water off of him, making him a bit dizzy in the process.

Shock blinked. "Sky?" Well, that's a common name for flying types. _Too_ common, to be honest.

Fay snickered. "Your tail is definitely low, alright."

Saur rolled his eyes.

Shock shivered and wiped his paws on his sides.

Vixie smiled awkwardly at the energetic bird. "Um... W-well, hello, Sky. I'm—"

"Wait wait wait wait wait," Sky said, holding up a wing to stop her from talking. "Hold up! Don't introduce yourselves yet! First, let me take a guess!" He pointed his wing at the Vulpix. "You're Vixie." He pointed at Shock, saying his name. He pointed at Saur, saying his name, and then at Fay, saying her name. He beamed proudly. "Am I right?"

The four friends simply blinked at him.

The Taillow grinned a toothless grin. "I am right! Awesome!" He flapped his wings excitingly. He then looked around, excitingly ruffling his wings at his sides. "And we're in Ilex Forest, right? Right? Right!" He blinked, and stared at the many cocoons on the trees. "Wow... I wonder if there are Silcoons here, too. Wait, no!" He slapped himself as he laughed. "Silly me. We're in Johto! They shouldn't be native here. Hm... I wonder how I got here... Oh! Hello!" He waved a wing at a few Pidgeys a few meters away.

As the bird continued to wave and say hello to the other Pokémon around, Shock leaned to Vixie's ear to whisper. "I...think we should head back now."

But before Vixie could nod, somehow, the blue bird heard him. Sky stopped and glared at the Pikachu. He suddenly shoved his angry and slightly wet face at Shock's surprised face. "Listen here, buster!" he said, stabbing his primary feathers at the rodent's chest. It wasn't very effective. "As long as I'm around, you are not to lay a single finger on this beautiful Vulpix, ya hear me?!"

"Er..."

"Else there'll be blood, and I'm gonna make a cape out of your fur! You understand?!"

Fay chuckled. "I like him already." He turned to Saur. "Can we keep him?"

"Yes," Saur chuckled. He reminded him of a certain Murkrow, but only a lot worse. "We most certainly can _NOT_."

"Aww..." Fay pouted.

Shock finally collected himself. He glared back, the red pouches on his cheeks glowing slightly as he pushed the angry Taillow to give himself some space. "And who in Mewtwo's balls are you to tell me what to do with my friends?"

The Taillow's angry features turned into one of surprise, and suddenly, he went green.

Shock then realized what he just said. He gasped. "Wait—no! That's now what I—"

His other friends were laughing already, while the Taillow shivered and shook his head to get rid of the unneeded mental image.

Shock cursed under his breath of his friends being dirty-minded idiots.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

_Hello everyone. Yesh, _it's __the__ sequel. And you have yourselves to blame for this! Shame on you! :/_  
>Joke~ Anyway, this here's the sequel of my already completed Pokémon fic "Four Paws." But don't expect me to publish new chapters as fast as I used to. I've been recently busy with work and real life. You know how it goes.<em>


	2. Chapter 2

"So...why aren't you guys in your final evolution stages?" asked a Taillow with a happy smile as he and three other Pokémon sat in front of a den's entrance. He then looked at the Vulpix who was lying down inside the den. "Especially you! Ninetales are sexy creatures!"

Shock groaned for the umpteenth time, rubbing both cheeks with both paws. "Arceus damnit, do you ever shut up?!" He glared at him, ears twitching. "You're worse than Fay!"

Fay blinked, confused.

Saur chuckled quietly, before smiling at the curious bird. "Well, we all agreed to stay a Bulbasaur, a Rattata, a—"

"First stage form, I get it, sheesh..." Sky sighed, shaking his head. "You don't have to list them all."

"Then stop asking stupid questions," Shock grumbled.

Saur blinked, smile gone. "Right. Well, it's because this is how our friend saw us last before he went away, and we don't want to change it, as our way of remembering him."

Sky blinked, then turned to Shock.

The Pikachu blinked, annoyed. "What?"

Sky tilted his head. "Even you?"

Shock arched an eyebrow. "For your information, yes. And why are you still here?" He turned and waved a paw at the clear blue sky above the large lake. "Shouldn't you be flying back to..._wherever_ you were heading? The sooner, the better, by the way."

"If he could fly, that is." Fay chuckled.

The Taillow blinked, and then he chuckled. "Wow. You want me gone that badly?"

Shock rolled his eyes. "Took you long enough to notice."

"No offence," Vixie suddenly said, rising into a sitting position. "But we don't really..._know_ who you are."

"I'm Sky!" the Taillow said, fluttering his feathers. "I thought we already established that."

Shock groaned.

Vixie sighed, ears drooping. "What I meant is that...you're a stranger to all of us."

"Not really," Fay chirped. "He's more like an acquaintance now!"

"Don't encourage him," Shock mumbled.

Sky was simply smiling. "Oh! Is that all? That can be easily remedied!"

"Please don't tell us you're staying here," Shock mumbled again.

Sky turned to him, smiling wide. "That's a good idea! But no, I've got a _better_ idea!"

"I am overflowing with excitement..." Shock deadpanned.

Saur and Fay chuckled.

"Let's have a journey!" Sky announced excitingly. He turned and pointed at the sky with a wing. "Let's go on an adventure, the five of us, in search of a way to get the broken-hearted Vixie to be with her true love who's in another world!" He then turned back to smile at the three Pokémon plus Vixie who walked out from her den. "It'll be fun! So what do you say?!"

"...another adventure?" Fay asked excitingly.

"...the five of us?" Shock frowned.

"...another world?" Saur blinked.

Vixie furrowed her brows as she marched towards the smiling bird. Finally, she stopped, her nose an inch or two away from the bird's beak. "Tell me," she said, eyes aflame as she glared at the bird's eyes. "Who are you? And why do you know so much about us? About me? And about Jay?"

Sky's smile was gone, replaced with a confused frown as he blinked once...twice...and then, "ah!" He slapped his head with a wing as he chuckled. "Oh, right! I forgot to tell you all that one important detail! No wonder you all, minus Fay, acted a bit strange towards me!"

"And here I thought it was obvious," Shock groaned.

"Actually," Sky blinked, rubbing his head with his primary feathers. "I really _thought_ it was obvious as to why I knew too much." He shrugged. "I guess I shouldn't assume too much..."

"Can you just tell us, please?" Vixie asked, her patience already running thin.

Sky smiled at her, and winked. "Hey, babe. Save the 'pleases' to my old bro once we get to him. Or once I get you to him. Whichever suits the situation." He shrugged, and then he cleared his throat. "Anyway, I—"

"You're Jay's brother?" Saur asked, blinking.

The rest of his friends turned to the grass type, blinking.

Sky frowned. "Aw... You ruined the dramatic reveal!" He glared on the ground, and awkwardly kicked a pebble.

Shock turned to him, then at Saur, and then back to him. "Wait. Hold on." He rubbed his head, a headache already forming. "You mean to tell us that _you're_ Jay's brother?"

Sky sighed and pouted. "I was really hoping for a dramatic reveal..."

"...sorry?" Saur apologized, blinking.

Vixie stared at the Taillow, a bit surprised from what she just heard. "One moment." She turned and dragged her friends a few feet away. Once she was satisfied with the distance, she looked back at the bird, who decided to look around, before looking back to her friends. "Okay... Has Jay ever told us about his brother?"

Fay arched an eyebrow. "Shouldn't you be the one who knows more about him than us?"

Vixie glared at her.

Shock actually chuckled. "Good point."

"I'm serious."

Fay pouted. "So was I!"

Saur shook his head. "Yes, he did mention to us about his brother, although..."

"Although what?" Vixie asked.

The grass type shook his head. "I can't remember him mentioning his brother's name."

Shock rubbed his aching head. "Yeah...I've been trying to recall a name. I don't think he ever told us."

Saur nodded. "And I doubt humans would call their offsprings as 'Sky.'"

The four friends became quiet for a short while, and then looked back at the Taillow.

The said bird fell on the ground. He chuckled to himself, ignoring strange looks that he got from a few Pokémon nearby as he rose back up to his small talons. With extended wings, he started flapping them again, staying airborne for a few seconds before he tilted to his left and fell back down on the ground with a groan.

A few flying types started landing around him, asking what he was doing and some actually gave him advice on how to fly.

"Well," Vixie said, sitting down. "He does kinda give off a weird...what's the term..._Jay-ish_ like...thing on him."

"Aura?" Saur asked.

Vixie nodded. "Right. That."

Shock arched an eyebrow. "You mean how he awkwardly walked with us all the way back here instead of hopping or gliding like how birds usually do?"

"And the fact that he couldn't fly!" Fay chuckled. "Maybe that's actually Jay who's a Flyeon!"

Her friends ignored her.

"Hm..." Saur hm'ed. "He's quite certain that he's Jay's brother, and that he can take us to him."

His three friends turned to him.

Saur looked at them. "Latios took Jay to Arceus, so he could return to his world, right?"

"That's what the grumpy guy's sister said, yes," Shock nodded.

Saur nodded, then looked at the struggling bird, who was glaring at his own wings while a Pidgeotto was busy giving him advice. "Maybe he got in while Jay got out?"

"Wouldn't Arceus notice? Also, how did Jay got here in the first place, anyway?" Shock blurted out.

"Well," Fay smiled. "Arceus didn't even know Jay and Krysie were here."

"...touché," Shock said.

Vixie shook her head. "He couldn't remember. Jay couldn't recall how he got here..." She frowned as she looked at Saur. "Also, he said that it would be a bad idea for us to go to his world, if it was even possible anyway."

Fay blinked, and nodded with a smile. "Oh yeah! I remember him saying that."

Shock nodded. "A world without Pokémon? I don't want to live in that kind of world."

Saur nodded.

Fay blinked. "But it could be fun! With us being the only Pokémon in his world!"

Shock snorted. He then looked at Vixie, and blinked, and then he frowned. "...don't tell me..."

Vixie was smiling, determination and courage on her face, and a little pinch of idiocy, Shock thought.

The Pikachu sighed, ears drooping.

Fay and Saur blinked as Vixie turned around and started walking towards the angrily-mumbling Taillow.

"I became a freaking bird only to find out I couldn't fly..." His wings drooped as he tiredly stared at the sky. "Even this world is so cruel to me..."

A few bird Pokémon around him chuckled, despite not understanding the first half of what he said.

"Sky," Vixie called, sitting behind him.

The Taillow sighed, hanging his head low. "Yesh... I know that's the sky." He threw her a glare. "I'm _tired_, not _stupid_."

Vixie deadpanned. "I was calling your name."

The Taillow blinked, and then he chuckled quietly. "Oh, right. Still not used to my code name, is all."

"Code name?" Vixie blinked.

"Is that another human word?" Fay asked, she and her other two friends behind the fire type.

Sky waved a wing at her. "Meh. That's my name on C.o.D. I doubt you know what that is, anyway." He turned to look at the bird Pokémon around them, smiling. "Thanks for the words of wisdom, birdies! But my friends are back and I think we need some alone time for chit-chatting." He waved a wing goodbye as the few bird Pokémon left them alone.

"We're not friends," Shock glared at him, before he sighed and stared at the Vulpix. "Vixie," Shock said, "are you serious about this?"

"Oi," Sky called his attention, glaring. "I told you to stop hitting on her."

Shock glared back. "I'll hit _you_ if you won't stop talking nonsense, bird!"

"Hush, you two," Vixie threw a glare at the Pikachu before turning back to the smiling Taillow. "So, you can take us to Jay?"

Sky nodded eagerly. "Of course I can!"

"Do we even want to go there?" Shock sighed, turning to his other friends for help. "Please say no."

"I'll pass," Saur replied.

"I'm going!" Fay replied.

Shock groaned. "It's a tie." He turned to Vixie, who was staring at him. "Two on two. We need a tie breaker."

A loud roar echoed in the forest, even managing to create small ripples on the calm lake. A large and mighty Arcanine walked out from a line of trees meters away from the four friends plus Taillow, his fur slightly covered in dirt and tree branches.

He shook the dirt off of his coat as a large number of female Pokémon started approaching him cheerily.

Shock blinked, turned the other way, and started walking. "Okay, I'm out of here."

Saur chuckled and walked after him, Fay following close behind.

Vixie glared daggers at the newcomer. He wasn't actually new around the area, but—

A vine wrapped around her and started dragging her away from the scene.

Sky merely blinked at the four Pokémon in confusion, and then blinked at the Arcanine. And then it hit him. His face was awash with anger. Puffing his white feathered chest, he awkwardly marched towards the Arcanine and—

—was dragged away by Saur's other vine. Sky opened his beak, but two soft paws forcefully closed them shut. He was surprised, "mmf!" and even more surprised when a Rattata's face now filled his vision.

Fay chuckled as she held the bird's beak while walking on her hind paws. "Nah-uh-uh! Saury said we should leave as quietly as possible."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes &amp; Replies<strong>

_I decided to publish one chapter every week. I hope you pipz are okay with that. ^^_

_Anyway, I hope you pipz don't mind if I'll reply to a few of your questions here.  
>Ahem...<em>

—modern silver productions...  
><em>If humans have created a machine that can cross the Pokémon world, then this bird must have been a test subject! o.o Vixie and co. are DOOMED!<em>

—TheGreenestGrey...  
><em>B-but, I thought Vulpixes are native to both Kanto and Johto. D:<em>

—Idontexistexceptinyourmind...  
><em>Sequel? What sequel? What are you talking about? Maybe this [sequel] you speak of is all in your mind... o.o<em>

—Something dictionary related...  
><em>Retcon? Nah. I know I'm stupid at times, but I am thankfully not stupid enough (yet) to do a retcon. x3<em>

—PkmnMaster Rolf...  
><em>Thanks for that! It's fixed now. :3<em>

—Cl8tron...  
><em>Thank you! :3<em>

—Ricku28...  
><em>Mehbeh through flashbacks, since, y'know, he's back in the human world, recovering after Arceus knows how long he was in a coma. ;) And oh, you're the reason why I decided to reply to reviews here, 'cuz I can't send you PMs. xD Anyway, yesh, I'll really appreciate that. :3<em>

—TheShinyEevee...  
><em>It was a purple "dog" thing. It was probably Fay, but eh, I could be wrong. *shrugs*<em>


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay," a Taillow said to himself, eyes closed. He took a deep breath, held it in for a few seconds, and exhaled through his opened beak as he opened his eyes, looking determined as he stared at the ocean of green before him. He lifted a talon, and stretched it to a side. He did the same to the other. With that done, he cracked his neck, and then fluttered his feathers. He stretched his wings, and flapped them up, and down, and up and down, and stretched them again. With that done, he folded his wings back to his sides, and fluttered his feathers once more. "Okay!" he said boldly, and took a step back. He leaned forward, brows furrowed and beak cracking a determined grin.

Seconds passed, and the silence was deafening. A warm, afternoon gust of wind brushed against his feathers, and then, the Taillow awkwardly ran forward, and jumped on the very edge of the cliff. He snapped his wings open, and straightened his body as he closed his eyes. He concentrated with a smile, feeling every feather on his wings, and concentrated on the wind that rushed towards him from below.

...he was _falling_.

A Vulpix slapped a paw on her face.

A Rattata chuckled nervously.

A Bulbasaur was curiously and nervously leaning forward, as if he could see the bird.

A Pikachu shook his head. "Welp, he's dead." He turned around. "He will not be missed."

The Vulpix quickly looked back at the retreating rodent. "Shock! How could you?! We should go after him!"

Shock stopped and turned to her with an arched eyebrow. "Vixie, it took us hours to get this high up on this mountain."

"...I still don't know why we're up here," the Bulbasaur muttered to himself as he stood on the edge of the cliff beside the Rattata, both looking down.

"Yeah, and it took Sky three seconds to get back on the ground," the Rattata chuckled.

"...five."

"You wanna bet?"

Saur simply shrugged.

Fay grinned and took his challenge. "You're on."

The ground beneath them suddenly shook, if only slightly. An angry Diglett popped out from the ground. He looked around, and settled on glaring at the Vulpix, because she was the closest recipient for his glare. "I believe you guys dropped something." He went back inside the hole, which was soon followed by muffled grunts and yelps, and soon, a bruised and dirty Taillow erupted from the hole, landing in front of the yelping Vulpix with a painful groan. The Diglett surfaced back. "Next time you throw something, make sure it's not on my head!" And he was gone.

"W-wait!" the Taillow turned around, wincing. "I-I wanna know what's _under_ you!"

A paw struck his head, pushing him back on the ground.

"Ow!"

Vixie glared at the Taillow who busied himself by rubbing his aching...everything. "Don't scare us like that!"

Fay giggled as she and Saur approached them. "I'm not the one getting struck on the head anymore! I like this change." She smiled down at the Taillow. "So... How long did it took you to reach the ground?"

"...I landed on a Diglett..." the Taillow pouted, eyes starting to water. "...a-and I didn't even get the chance to see what's under him!"

"Huh," Shock blinked, crossing his arms. "...now that you mention it..."

Fay frowned. "So...more than three seconds?"

Saur chuckled. "And more than five, it seems."

After a few seconds of quiet sobs, the Taillow rose back to his feet, smiling brightly. "Welp, that was a fail." He started to walk awkwardly towards the edge of the cliff. "I'm gonna try again."

"You will _most certainly **not**_!" Vixie snarled as Saur dragged the bird back with a vine. "You could have died!"

The Taillow blinked at her. "Well, yeah, if I were a human, I sure as heck would have died. Also, wow. You really are preggy, huh?"

Vixie raised an angry brow. "What?"

Sky simply shrugged. "Eh, you're being caring all of a sudden." He grinned a toothless grin. "I guess my bro really _did_ knock you up." He cheered. "I'm gonna be an uncle soon! Sweetness!" He then winced in pain.

Fay turned to Saur. "Humans use words in strange ways, huh?"

"Why do you wish to fly, anyway?" Saur asked, letting him go.

Sky just now realized how filthy he was. "Eh. I'm a bird, right?" he asked as he brushed his wing with the other. "Might as well use the gift of flight that is given to me."

"Can't you try flying while we go..." Vixie trailed off. Neither her nor her friends really knew where they were suppose to go. "...to Jay?"

"Nope," Sky replied, still busy cleaning himself. "We need flight to get to where we needed to go."

Shock arched him an eyebrow. "Uh huh. Right. Good for you, then."

Sky shrugged and then went back to cleaning himself. "Meh... Not my fault I got wings while you guys don't." He blinked. "Then again, there was an event distribution of a flying Pikachu... Wow, that was a long time ago..."

Vixie was already frowning. "...then you sent us here for _nothing_? Us going to Jay was a _lie_?"

Sky blinked at her. He blinked again. And again. He then slapped his face, and laughed. "Oh-hahahahah! I-I get what you mean!" He took a breath to calm himself, and smiled at them. "Well, me bringing you guys up here _might_ be for nothing, now that I think about it. But! I didn't lie about me taking you guys to my bro!"

"I still don't believe you're his brother..." Shock muttered.

"Believe in whatever you like, my Pikachu friend!" Sky smiled at him. "We are, after all, gifted with a mind to think...and to believe!"

Shock sighed in frustration, ears drooping. "I'm not your friend."

"Yet," Sky added with a smile.

Fay giggled.

Vixie slightly shook her head. "Then how can you take us there if we, minus you, can't fly there."

"Technically, he can't fly yet," Fay chirped.

Vixie ignored her.

Sky was still smiling. "That's why I need to learn how to fly! So that I can—"

"_You_ will carry _us_?" Shock arched yet another eyebrow. "For real? Are you even thinking your plan through?"

Sky nodded all too quickly, still smiling. "Of course I do!" He fluttered his feathers. "I won't say something as crazy as taking you guys to my bro if I haven't thought this plan through!" He stretched a dirty wing and stared at it, frowning a little. "There might be a few bumps ahead, but," he pulled his wing back and smiled at them. "...no worries! I got this covered!" He winked. "Just leave it to me!"

Shock sighed long and hard. "We're so dead."

Sky turned, now facing a city far ahead, the towering buildings reflecting the afternoon sun. "First, I need to go and see Bill."

"Bill?"

The Taillow nodded. "Yup! You guys said that he went back there, right?" he asked, pointing at the city with a wing.

"Well, yes," Vixie replied.

"Hours after Jay was taken by Latios, Bill arrived at the mouth of the cave with a...I believe humans call it a car." Saur said.

"We already told him that while we were climbing up this mountain," Shock muttered.

Sky nodded, still staring at Goldenrod City. "Right. You guys hitched a ride. Well, I need his help." He turned to face them again. "Walking there might take us days, judging from the distance between here and the city."

"It would have been a _little bit_ closer if we didn't climb this stupid mountain in the first place," Shock grumbled.

Sky simply shrugged. "Meh, what's done's done!" He smiled. "I need to know at least the basics of flight so I can go and meet him."

"Good luck with that," Shock said, turning around. He went and sat under the shadow of a lone tree, leaning his back against the trunk. He groaned, his body cried in relief to finally be able to rest. The climb wore him out, but he wasn't really that tired. Still, he managed to smile from the relief that he felt. He looked ahead and saw the Taillow was already flapping his wings again, with Saur, Fay and Vixie behind the stupid bird, saying things that he could barely hear.

Sky flapped his wings fast and hard, managing to make himself hover in the air for a few seconds before a gust of wind pushed him back, throwing him off balance and landing awkwardly on the three yelping Pokémon.

Shock sighed, and shook his head. He looked up, scanning the tree's branches to spot any berries. He instead saw a Pidgey, quietly staring at his friends. "Oi," he called, but his voice was probably too low for the Pidgey up above to hear him. "Oi," he said, louder this time, but the Pidgey still wasn't able to hear him. He rolled his eyes, took a deep breath, and semi-shouted, "Oi!"

The Pidgey yelped, shaking the branches and creating rustling noises, and made a few leaves fall out to be carried by the calm breeze. The bird fell, but managed to catch itself and flew back into the branches.

Shock arched an eyebrow, staring at the shaking Pidgey who was failing to hide itself behind the branches. Whatever, he wanted to ask if the bird could see berries there, but now he decided not to waste his time with a—

"Hiya Shockie!"

"Gah—ow!" Shock yelped, hitting his head on the trunk. He gritted his teeth as he rubbed his aching head while glaring at a smiling Rattata. "One of these days, I'm gonna die from a heart attack."

Fay appeared to not have heard him. "So, wat'cha doing here?"

"Resti—"

"Oh! Hello!" Fay looked up, completely ignoring the Pikachu. She was staring up at the Pidgey. "Wat'cha doing up there?"

"Hiding," Shock said, rolling his eyes. "Just ignore him, Fay."

"Nuh-uh!" Fay happily shook her head. "She's a bird, like Sky! And Sky needs a teacher!"

Shock simply arched his eyebrow.

Fay looked up. "So, wanna help out, Miss Bird?"

The Pidgey stopped shaking, only for a bit, and slowly poked an eye out from behind the branch to look at the smiling rodent.

"Come on!" Fay chirped. "We won't bite!"

"That depends," Shock muttered, suddenly remembering that Pidgey they and Jay met while in Green Forest. That was a long time ago, the Pikachu thought.

"Aw..." Fay slowly said. "She's a shy one! Don't be shy, little birdie." She hopped in place, her tail wagging a bit. "Come on! Fly down and help our little friend, please?"

The Pidgey finally revealed its full face, just to frown at the cheery rodent. "I-I'm not a kid, you know..." she said, her voice almost a whisper.

Shock blinked. How Fay knew that she was a female, he'll never know. He quietly stared at the Pidgey who gently and slowly, slowly, _oh so very slowly_ flew down and landed in front of his Rattata friend.

"Hi!" Fay chirped, making the Pidgey cringe and take a step back. "I'm Fay, and," she looked at the Pikachu. "He's my grumpy friend, Shockie!"

"I'm not gru—"

"So, what's your name?"

"Uh..." the Pidgey uh'ed nervously. "I-I'm uh, I-Innotui..."

Fay nodded cheerily. "Innotui? Weird name, but nice to meet you! So, wanna help out?" She then leaned very close with a sly grin. "Wanna help our _silly_, _handsome_ and _lovable_ bird friend over there?" she asked, complete with wiggling eyebrows.

Innotui gulped, her throat suddenly dry and her cheeks aflame. She looked away.

"Since when was Sky a lovable bird?" Shock asked.

"Just now," Fay happily replied, turning back and walking back towards her other friends. "So come on! I'm gonna introduce them to ya!"

Shock shook his head, then looked at the Pidgey who was staring at Fay's retreating form.

"I-is she, um..." she stammered. "Is she always that loud?"

"Yep," Shock sighed. "If you're gonna stick around, then I suggest you get used to it." He stretched and got himself comfortable. "Or fly away now and save your sanity."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

_Aside from the weekly updates that I have said, I am also two chapters advance from publishing chapters. For example, I wouldn't publish Chapter 3 if I wasn't done writing Chapter 5. This way, if I needed to do some changes, I can. But what this also means is that if I'm not done writing Chapter 6, I won't publish Chapter 4, and so on and so forth. I hope you guys understand, but I do try to write one chapter each week. :3_

—Idontexistexceptinyourmind  
><em>Thanks. :3<em>

—TheShinyEevee  
><em>*calls the government to "safely contain" you* Don't worry. They promised not to do any experiments on you. *grins and walks away*<em>

—Fearofbeans  
><em>o.o But it's been only two chapters. Well, three now, but still!<em>

—PkmnMaster Rolf  
><em>Ten dollars that the Arcanine wins!<em>

—modern silver productions  
><em>His real name will be revealed in later chapters, I suppose. But now, he'll be known as Sky!<em>

—Shadow Snivy  
><em>Ah, I've been expecting you! ^^ Anyway, you enjoy watching me hanging on a cliff? You're evil! And no! I'm not gonna reply to you!<br>...oh wait._

—Anonymous #1  
><em>I wanted to reply, but okay then. I won't bother putting a reply to you, Mister Anonymous. :_

—Redanato the Hero of Flame  
><em>I find it fun to write. Writing is also a way for me to relax when I'm too stressedbored while at work. ^^_


	4. Chapter 4

"You...um... Y-you should s-spread it some more..."

"Like this?" Sky asked, stretching both wings to his sides.

The Pidgey behind him stared at the blue feathered wings, admiring how the afternoon glow of the sun somehow made his wing look really wonderful. To her, at least. She snapped back after she could actually feel her cheeks aflame. "U-u-um..." She violently shook her head and studied his wing. "Y-you're kinda exerting a lot of force... T-try to relax."

The Taillow looked over his shoulder, blinking at the suddenly blushing Pidgey. "...you want me to stretch my wings without force?" He frowned.

"N-n-n-no!" the Pidgey stammered. "I-uh, I meant, um, j-just stretch your wings wi-wihout actually stretching them... I-if that makes sense..."

The Taillow's beaked frown went further down. "...that makes **no** sense..."

"Says you," Shock grumbled as he and the rest of his friends sat under the shade of a lone tree. They were still by the edge of the cliff on the side of the tall mountain that divided the south portion of Ilex Forest from the vast ocean.

Fay chuckled beside him as she and the others watched the bird duo. She turned to stare at her friends. "Aren't they cute together?"

Vixie rolled her eyes with a smirk. "Since when did you become a matchmaker, Fay?"

Shock sighed. "This is going to take forever..."

"I thought you don't want to go to Jay's world," Vixie asked.

"I don't," Shock breathed out. He then glared at the two birds meters in front of them. "I just don't like the fact that my friends are willing to travel with a complete stranger."

Fay blinked at him. "...isn't that how we started our adventure with Jay?"

"He ditched us, remember?" Shock pointed out. "We were the ones who wanted to stick to him."

Fay blinked. "Oh, right..." She smiled brightly. "But it's a good thing we did, right?"

Shock opened his mouth to reply, but no words came out. He blinked. "I... I suppose..."

Something close by started to shine brightly. Fay, Shock, Vixie, and the two birds took a look, and saw Saur was glowing white. Not a second after they saw him glowing, the light that surrounded him started to fade almost immediately.

Saur blinked blankly at them. He smiled apologetically. "S-sorry... I absorbed too much sunlight."

"Whoa!" Sky whoa'd, flapping his wings like mad—almost slapping the Pidgey—as he awkwardly ran towards the Bulbasaur. "You were about to evolve!" He cried. "Why'd you press the B button?!"

Everyone blinked at him.

Sky frowned. "You guys don't get it, do you?" He sighed, turned and wobbled back towards the Pidgey, wings drooping. "Never mind..."

Fay suddenly shoved her face to Saur's, her face awash with shock. "Oh my gosh, Saury! Why'd you do that?! You could have evolved!"

"Um..." Innotui quietly interrupted. "I...I-isn't that a good thing?"

Shock shrugged. "Usually."

"Usually?" Sky repeated, his voice full of disbelief. "Usually?! Evolution is a great thing! You become stronger, bigger—"

"Heavier," Fay cringed. "I don't want Saury to be heavy." She blinked, and giggled.

Shock and Saur rolled their eyes.

Sky arched a non-existent eyebrow at the Rattata.

The Pidgey shook her head. "I-I don't get it." She tilted her head to the side, staring at the four friends. "Why don't you want him to evolve?"

"Long story," Shock waved a paw.

"We told Sky a short version of it earlier, you know," Fay chirped.

Shock glared at her.

Vixie turned from Saur to Innotui with a smile. "It's a way for us to remember someone dear to us."

"You," Shock corrected.

Vixie threw him a soft glare.

Innotui blinked at them. "To...remember someone?" She wanted to ask about it more, but decided not to press further. She didn't want to pry, and besides, it wasn't like it was her first to hear someone not wanting to evolve. She turned to Sky, and suddenly discovered how close they were standing side by side, their wing feathers almost touching. She instantly blushed and scooted away to make some distance between them.

Sky turned to her and blinked. "So," he began with a smile. "Shall we continue?" he asked, stretching his wings.

"Y-y-ye-yes," the Pidgey stammered, bowing her head a little in hopes to hide her burning cheeks.

"How's this?"

She took a quick glance. "A-arch your wings higher..."

He raised his wing joints up, his wings now forming like small mountains. "How about now?"

"I-it's good."

He grinned. "Cool! So... Am I ready for lift off yet?"

"Y-ye—" she held her breath as she remembered something. "N-no, wait." The Pidgey then hopped to see his tail behind him. She blinked. She didn't know that Sky only had two elongated tail feathers as a tail. Still, a tail's a tail, she thought. "Um... Y-you'll also need to lift your tail..."

"Oh," Sky said, struggling to see his raised tail behind him with his wings stretched up. "Is that why I couldn't fly before?"

"I think she's enjoying the view," Fay said with a chuckle, making the brown bird blush furiously and look away.

"Um... M-maybe..." she stammered on her reply.

"You're a bad teacher, you know that?" Sky almost frowned when he remembered something.

"Um..." she hopped to his side, with noticeable distance between her and his stretched wing.

Sky grinned a dumb, toothless grin. "And I really liked that movie, too. Damn, that babe was hot!"

"Uh..." Innotui blinked, having no idea what the Taillow was talking about.

He winked at her, making her blush even more. "Don't worry about it. So! Now what?"

"Um, well..." She looked at his posture, a simple task yet so difficult to do at the same time. "P-pull your body closer to the ground..."

"Huh," Sky blinked, but didn't question her. He looked on the ground below him, and slowly tilted his body towards the ground.

Innotui covered her quietly laughing beak with a wing. "N-no! Not like that!" she said at the awkwardly standing Taillow, his chest almost touching the ground. "I-I meant your...um..." she blushed brightly again.

"My what?" Sky asked, standing up properly again and looking down, wings still outstretched.

The Pidgey shook her head. "M-maybe I should just show you?"

Sky blinked at her. He smiled hopefully. "You'll show me your what?"

Innotui blushed furiously. "N-NO! I-ah-uh—"

They heard a few chuckles behind them.

The Pidgey hid her blushing face behind a wing.

Sky chuckled at his own joke. When he opened his eyes, he gasped, seeing the Pidgey quickly turning around, kicking her talons off the ground and flapping her wings, with her tail angling up and down as she flew away. He frowned, and winced as something clicked inside of his head. He rubbed his feathery head with a wing.

"Good job, good looking," Shock said, rolling his eyes.

"Quick!" Fay gasped, running towards the Taillow. "Chase after her!"

Sky shrugged, hopped up and flapped his wings hard, his tail balancing him as it also guided the air that rushed to him. He pulled his wings up and flapped again, distancing himself from the cliff. A gust of wind flew by, but he managed to stay airborne with ease. "Hey!" he said excitingly, circling above Fay. "I-I'm flying! Who-hoo! Yeah!"

Fay was bobbing her head around, smiling at the circling bird until she got dizzy. "Whoa," she fell on the ground.

"Fay hurt herself in confusion!" Sky chuckled as he landed beside her.

"...You knew how to fly this entire time?!" Shock asked as he and his two other friends approached them.

Sky shrugged. "I guess it was already packaged along with this Taillow body of mine." He shrugged again. "I probably didn't dig deep into the brain's instruction manuals or something. Meh. That's Jay's job anyway, reading boring manuals and stuff..." he said, waving a wing.

Silence...

"...Come to think of it," Vixie said, rubbing her chin with a paw as Saur helped Fay back up on her four paws. "Jay was also borrowing that Eevee body when he got here."

Shock nodded. "So who's the bird you're using?"

Sky shrugged again. "Eh, it doesn't matter. I know my bro often times can hear Shadow's voice. So far, I haven't heard any voice inside my head." He blinked, and shuddered. "Brr... Wouldn't that be creepy?"

The four friends looked at each other. They never mentioned Shadow's name.

Fay looked back at the Taillow with a smile. "So, now that you can fly, you should go and chase after her!"

"Her?" Sky blinked at her, confused. "Her who?"

Fay rolled her eyes. "Innotui, silly!"

The Taillow arched a non-existent eyebrow. "And why would I waste my time looking for her?"

Fay gasped.

Sky shook her head and turned towards the city far away. "It's almost sundown, so I should fly to Gol—er, to Cheese City and look for Bill." He looked over his shoulder and smiled at the four friends. "I'll meet you guys in Ilex Forest some time tomorrow, 'kay?"

"Lithe's there."

"I'll kill him and make a rug out of his fur."

Shock glared at him.

Sky rolled his eyes. "Fiiine... At the foot of this mountain then..."

"The Digletts may not welcome us," Saur said.

"Tsk," Sky tsk'ed. "Whatever. Just go somewhere and I'll find you guys no problem!" He smiled at them, and then turned to the city. "Operation Search The Human Bill, commence!"

Shock crossed his arms. "The first time Jay went there, he caused chaos. You're not going to outdo him, are you?"

The Taillow chuckled. "Silly Shockie. Now why would I do that?" He looked ahead, smiling at the city as he stretched his wings. "I'm gonna out-outdo him! Well, smell ya later!" He flapped his wings, pushing him in the air, and soon, he dove down and fell into the sea of leaves down below. After a few seconds, he flew up again, and started gliding towards the city, occasionally flapping his wings to gain altitude.

Shock sighed in relief. "Finally, he's gone!"

"I still think he should have gone after Innotui..." Fay pouted.

"Meh," Shock turned around and started walking. "We should climb down now before nightfall. It'll be chilly here by then."

"Well," Fay said as she and the rest followed him. She eyed something on the ground. "We could always slide down this hole, like that one time." She chuckled.

"That was just you, Fay," Vixie said, remembering that it was when she and Jay had a fight before him finally admitting he had feelings for her. It was still a magical moment for her.

Saur smiled, noticing Vixie smiling.

Shock looked down and stared at the darkness inside the hole. "...what are the chances that we'll land on that Diglett again?"

"Oh! I wanna know!" Fay chirped as she jumped through the hole, startling the Pikachu. "Wheeeeeeeeee—!"

Shock sighed, ears drooping. "Suicidal as always..."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

_Well, Sky can fly now. Yey~  
>Anyway, apologies for publishing this chapter longer than it should. I am currently waaaaay to busy with work since this big project I'm working on is due next month and there are still lots of stuff for me to do. So I apologize in advance that the next chapters will probably be published longer than my liking. : I do hope you guys understand.  
>Anyway, onto the replies~<em>

—Wildlian  
><em>Yeah. What was he thinking anyway?<em>

—modern silver productions  
><em>Well, they're brothers. At least, he said that they're brothers. So he probably has nothing else to go by. Maybe. Probably?<em>

—Innotui  
><em>I'm stealing names now. I've been stealing names since Four Paws, if anyone noticed. xD ...and I'm talking to a Pidgey... I need help...<em>

—PkmnMaster Rolf  
><em>Ikr? Ash can go fudge himself! I want Ethan! Or heck, even the Origins' Red!<em>

—NYSTLSportsFan  
><em>Jay will be mentioned, as you've probably already noticed. Maybe I'll have him shown through flashbacks. Who knows? I'm writing this story without a goal in mind, like how I wrote Four Paws. xD Well, no, scratch that. The goal is for them to go to Jay. So...er...<em>

—TheShinyEevee  
><em>Huh... So that's why they called earlier today. Don't worry though. They'll pick you up as you read this. Just stay put.<em>

—AlexanderMugetsu  
><em>I dunno... I haven't asked him yet. I don't even know if I can understand Taillows...<em>

—Idontexistexceptinyourmind  
><em>You will wait like everybody else! Mwahahahahahah!<em>

—Fearofbeans  
><em>Now why would Sky waste such delicious and tummy-filling beans? That'd be a waste if you fall of a cliff, don'cha think?<em>

—Cl8tron  
><em>I'll read stuff and write stuff whenever I want! Don't expect me to reply to you, you meanie!<br>...oh wait..._

—Anonymous #1  
><em>I'm not sure if this sequel will have as many chapters as Four Paws. It may have less, or it may have more. I dunno. But...birds don't have fur... They have feathers. So if Sky's not into furries, then maybe he's into featheries! *gets slapped with a live and wet trout* ...ow. Anyway, don't worry. I plan to finish this no matter how stupid this fic might become. xD<em>

—NinetalesSky  
><em>...They'll cross that bridge when they get there. <strong>If<strong> they get there. ...oh wait, they did. Darn it..._

—Shadow Snivy  
><em>I don't recall Jay mentioning a sister. That was probably that female Pikachu that he thought was Shock's sister. And incest? I dunno. I tried introducing that with Latios and Latias. Not many people like the idea, so I don't know if I'll be bringing that back. But who knows? I tend to forget stuff. And about Fay finding her special someone, I wrote a very obvious hint in chapter 1 of this fic, but decided to scrap it. I added some hints again in Chapter 2, but again, scrapped it. Although I left a clue somewhere.<em>

—Something dictionary related  
><em>...I hate you. :P<em>

—Redanato the Hero of Flame  
><em>...Welp, Sky can fly now, so uh...yeah... And I hope you being grounded will end soon. I've never been grounded during my childhood years, so I dunno how that is like... Anyway, no, 'skyshipping' will not be its official name, because I don't want you to become a happy Flareon. I'm the Flareon here and I should be the one happy! *sniffs* Not you! *cries in a corner*<em>

—DaWubber  
><em>That...actually makes sense... o.o<em>


	5. Chapter 5

A Pidgey sat on one of the many branches of one of the many trees near the base of the tall mountain walls that separated the land from the vast sea of the south. She was shivering, a heavy blush threatening to turn her cheeks aflame. She closed her eyes, trying to calm herself down. She took deep breaths, feeling her rapid heartbeat starting to slow down to a normal rate.

...That stupid Taillow. Why does he had to make her feel embarrassed like that? All she ever did to him was to help him how to fly, and what was her reward? Embarrassing her in front of his friends. She shivered, this time by a slowly rising anger. Why, if only she knew that he was a big jerk, then she wouldn't have bothered trying to help him!

...No. No no no... She shook her head. What is she thinking? She shouldn't judge him like that. Maybe that was just who he is. Surely he wasn't really that bad, considering that he has friends. Four friends, in fact.

"...eeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE—oof!"

Innotui jumped, and hit her head on another branch a few inches above her. Wincing, she rubbed her aching head as she looked down. Near the base of the mountain, a herd of Digletts quieted down and stared at a Rattata who just came out from the many holes on the inclined ground. She had a dumb smile on her face as she jumped on her four paws, shaking the dirt off of her fur.

"Squee! That was fun!"

"Incoming!" echoed a voice from the hole.

"Whoopsie!" She jumped out of the way in time to avoid a Bulbasaur that popped out from the very same hole she came out from.

He landed with a groan, rising up. A shrieking Pikachu quickly came out from the same hole and landed on top of him. And then a shrieking Vulpix landed on top of the two.

"You again!" one of the many Digletts shouted, glaring at them.

"Yes," the Pikachu groaned. "Us again."

The three stood up after they separated from each other, ignoring their Rattata friend who kept on chuckling at them.

"How dare you step into our territory! ...Again!" another Diglett shouted, and was quickly followed by the other Digletts shouting at them.

"All right! All right! We're leaving!" the Pikachu shouted back as he and the rest of his friends rushed out of the area. "Sheesh! It's not like we're invading you guys!"

"As long as you have a grass type with you, you're not welcome here!"

"We get it!" the Vulpix snarled at them, glaring. "We're leaving!"

"Actually," one of the Digletts said, catching the attention of a few others close to him. "Why don't you gals stay for a while? It's almost night and we—gah!"

The Digletts flinched , and a few hid under their holes as sparks flew from the ground a few inches in front of them. They turned and saw the Pikachu, his cheeks sparking with electricity as he glared daggers at them.

"Touch her and I'll make a cape out of your skins," the electric rodent hissed through clenched teeth.

The Digletts glared back, but didn't make any move.

After a few intense seconds of nothing, the Bulbasaur sighed, patted his friend's shoulder with his vine, and the four walked away.

"...What's a cape?" one of the many Digletts asked another.

If they had shoulders, they would have shrugged. "Beats me."

"But I don't want to find out."

The other Digletts agreed.

The Rattata looked back at the Digletts as she and her friends continued walking away. When the ground types were out of earshot, she suddenly grinned, and chuckled as she turned to the Pikachu. "Now I wonder where I've heard that line before."

"Zip it, Fay," the Pikachu hissed. "I'm not in the mood."

Fay giggled again. "And here I thought only us girls deal with those."

The Pikachu turned to her to give her the full force of his death glare, while she and her other friends chuckled.

They were now too far away for the Pidgey to hear whatever else they were talking about. The Digletts resumed their idle chat, but she paid them no mind. She wondered where the Taillow might be. She left them not too long ago, right? Why would they leave the poor and flightless bird up there? And it was going to be night soon! The poor bird's going to freeze to death! Unless he'll slide down the hole like his other friends just did. Still, it wouldn't hurt to check up on him. He might try and make her feel uncomfortable again, but...

With a sigh, she turned and looked up the mountain. Why was she stalking them in the first place anyway? Him, to be more specific? Ever since she saw that strange bird with those four Pokémon out of the trees and towards the lake in Ilex Forest, she decided to keep a close eye on him. Her mother teased her of love at first sight, but that was just silly. She didn't like him, or love him for that matter. She was simply curious! Besides, it was her first time seeing a Taillow.

Yes, she was simply curious. And her mom was simply being silly.

She pulled her wings out as she jumped off the branch, flapping them as she rose to great heights, the chilly air rushing at her. In less than a minute, she reached the very spot where the five Pokémon were earlier, but not a soul was there. Blinking, she looked around, and her eyes spotted a little flapping dot at the distance, heading straight towards Cheese City.

She blinked. That couldn't be Sky, right? He couldn't fly! But, why isn't he with his four friends down below? Why isn't he here? Was being unable to fly simply a lie and his friends now decided to leave him be?

She shook her head. No, that would have been cruel for them to do. She might not be friends with those four, even though they live in the same forest, but she does know enough that they weren't that cruel. They even helped that lost Eevee months ago.

...Whatever happened to that Eevee, anyway?

She shook her head and looked around again, but she couldn't find anything that may lead towards the strange blue bird. Sighing, she turned and frowned at the small speck at the distance.

Should she follow him there? Or rather, it. She wasn't really a hundred percent certain if that small speck was the Taillow. Should she follow it there into the city infested with scary humans? She shivered, almost losing her balance as she hovered in the air.

* * *

><p>A majestic city reflected the bright orange hues of the already setting sun in the west, with tall buildings leaving behind their shadows in the east. Building windows were lit brightly alongside their glowing signs that ranged from plain to bright flashing neon signs. Humans and Pokémon roamed the many streets and sidewalks of the city, walking to and fro their destinations. A number of different vehicles, and even a few large Pokémon ridden by humans, filled the busy roads, running and stopping depending on the traffic light signals.<p>

The streets also had a few food stands for hungry passersby, may they be humans or Pokémon. One of such stands, a hotdog stand, a customer just received his hotdog. He eyed the fastfood meal with hungry eyes as he licked his lips. Without wasting any more time, he opened his mouth and took a bite out of nothing. He blinked, his hotdog no longer on his hands. He quickly looked around, but he couldn't tell who the potential thief was from the sea of people and Pokémon walking about.

Scratching his head, he turned and asked the vendor if he saw anything.

If the area wasn't full of noises, he would have heard the fast flapping noise of a bird Pokémon, hotdog in tow. With twitching eyes, the bird desperately flew up to the shortest building closest to him. A few seconds later, he reached the flat and empty roof of a building, where he quickly dropped the hotdog with a loud "Yeowch!" The food rolled and rolled until it bumped on the foot of an old and rusty antenna. He landed beside the food with twitching talons.

"Gah," he said, hopping on one talon and then on another, wincing in pain. "Note to self... Don't steal hot food. Especially when they're still hot... Ow ow ow..." After his talons were no longer hurting him too much, he looked and frowned on the dirtied meal. He took a deep breath and sighed. "Well, it's still food," he frowned.

He opened his mouth, took a bite, and tore a chunk of the bun. He awkwardly chewed on his meal as he mentally cursed for not having any teeth to make eating easier for him. After a few awkward chewing, he suddenly felt the mashed bun stuck under his upper beak. He tried pulling it out with his tongue, but found it too short to even reach his own upper beak. Rolling his eyes, he lifted a talon to do the job. He stabbed the mashed bun and pulled it off of his beak. He frowned at the sight of it, and sighed before opening his mouth again to swallow it down like how birds do it. At least, he thought that was how birds do it.

His stomach growled as he stared at the hotdog. He leaned towards it, placing his beak on the red meat, and slowly pushed his beak through the meat, cutting it. He grabbed it with a talon, cringed at how dirty it was, shook the dirt off of it to little success, and swallowed it in one gulp. He cringed once more. He frowned at his meal, and frowned even further when his stomach reminded him that he was still hungry.

He repeated the process, taking his time to satisfy his hungry. After he was done, he sighed and looked up at the starry sky. He wondered how long it took him to eat a simple hotdog. The sky still had a few hues of orange when he stole the meal. Now, the sky was full of wispy clouds and twinkling stars.

He fluttered his blue, white and red feathers. He pulled his wings out and flapped them, instantly pulling himself into the air. He flew and carefully landed on the antenna. He was probably on top of an apartment, he thought. Looking around, he could only see a little of his surroundings. He frowned and looked up, his gaze on the neighboring tall building. He flapped his wings and flew towards his destination that only took him a few seconds.

He hopped closer to the edge of the rooftop, and looked down. The many people and Pokémon down below looked like ants, or Durants, he thought. He shook his head and looked around, scanning the many buildings as far as his eyes could see. Occasionally, there were a few more buildings taller than he was standing on, obscuring the other buildings behind them.

It didn't matter anyway, as he finally spotted the building that he was looking for: the train station. He smiled to himself as he jumped off the edge of the roof, and then snapped his wings open, tilting his body towards the station. If he remembered things correctly, that was where his brother went in hopes of catching the train towards the Kanto region.

As he flew closer, he noticed a very tall building that towered almost every building he has ever seen since his arrival. The radio tower, he thought, stood a few buildings to the left from the station. It didn't matter.

He landed on a traffic light in front of the huge station. Unlike the other buildings, the station's front was almost like it was made of glass alone. From the automatic sliding doors and the wide glass windows, the Taillow could actually see everything and everyone inside, minus the ones inside the ticket booth and other offices, he thought.

He looked on top of the building, where a large digital clock displayed the current time, which was six thirty-seven. He nodded to himself, and turned, looking straight ahead on where the station was facing. He vaguely remembered his brother running towards the station. He wasn't sure if Jay took turns or simply ran straight.

He settled on the idea that maybe his brother ran a straight path towards the station. Therefore, Bill's house should be straight ahead, probably in the residential parts of the city, which was usually on and around the edge of the city.

Nodding to himself, he extended his wings and took flight, high enough not to be spotted by any passersby. A few birds took notice of him however, but thankfully, none decided to bother him. If he remembered correctly, Bill's door had his name engraved on it. So it should be easy to find. He smiled.

"Just you wait, bro," he said to himself. "I'm going to make it up to you." He grinned. "Someway, somehow, I'm going to make this happen!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

_Well, first of all, happy holidays, everyone!  
>I know that it took me a while to publish this chapter, and I'm sorry about that. Anyway, I just got myself a new PC as a Christmas present to myself, so yesh, maybe I can get back to writing again while it's still Christmas break! :D<br>By the way, just a head's up. The next chapter's kinda boring. But I'll try to make it not too boring. :/  
>Anyway, onto the replies~<em>

—NYSTLSportsFan  
><em>Yeah, I hope Innotui appears again, too. She's a nice character to write. :3 ...Oh wait...<em>

—TheShinyEevee  
><em>I know. Needles are scary. Glad I'm not the one being needled, eh? ;)<em>

—Modern Silver Productions  
><em>Yeah, who is Sky occupying is a good question. Hopefully, the author will shed some light on that question though. : And about Shadow and Levie, eh, who knows. That's up to the author to decide. :/_

—Idontexistexceptinyourmind  
><em>A brilliant chapter? Nah, that's just in your mind. *gets shot for using that joke again*<em>

—Redanato the Hero of Flame  
><em>Yeah. Forcefully without force. Dunno how that works.<em>

—Anonymous #1  
><em>You really don't need to feel terrible for not being able to review quickly. It's not like I'm forcing everyone to leave a review... Or am I? o.o And...you make a very good point about how a Pidgey blushes... . And your questions will be answered as the story progresses, except for that trout one. :P<em>

—Shadow Snivy  
><em>Write something I thought was funny, but then a few days later it's no longer funny? Yeah. Fay's farting. . And yesh, aren't rivals fun to have? :D *presses the panic button* And birdy romance? wut? ._. May the force of love be with you~<em>

—Skye  
><em>...I'm glad you didn't jump off a cliff. That's Fay's job. ._.<em>

—Dryking13  
><em>Thanks! :3<em>

—ScarkitTheMadaNeko  
><em>Eep! Nightfury! .<em>


	6. Chapter 6

The city night air was chillier than anyone would have thought, especially if one's flying through the air above the rooftops of the city's residential area.

The little Taillow sighed to himself as he landed on the city's southern wall that separated the city from nature. It wasn't really a tall wall however. By his estimation, it was only three storeys tall, comparing it to a nearby building to make things easier.

He ruffled his feathers as he turned, staring at the vast sea of leaves that embraced the color and silence of the night. He wondered how Shock, Vixie, Saur and Fay were doing at this hour.

With a small smile, he turned and stared at the many buildings in the south-west portion of the city. The games never gave proper justice on how big Goldenrod City was. Even with the gift of flight, he couldn't find that one building he was searching for. He shuddered at the thought of how his brother managed to search this big of an area to find just one person's home.

Still, if he did it, then so could he. Nodding to himself, he jumped off of the wall and flapped his wings, gliding on the cold evening air. He stared at the humans and Pokémon who were still out at this hour. It was still pretty early in the night anyway.

He landed on a lamp post, looking around. If he remembered things correctly, Bill's door would have his name engraved on it. However, he found it difficult to read whatever was on each door with these many eyes still out. Taillows were uncommon in Johto, so if humans were to spot him, he or she may attempt to battle and capture him.

He shivered at the thought. He forgot what his bro felt when he went inside a Pokéball. He wanted to know, but a bigger part of his mind told him not to try.

"My spot, hoot," a voice suddenly spoke behind him.

"Gah!" he yelped, losing his balance, and fell as he flapped his wings uselessly. He landed inside one of the wooden boxes, rattling them a bit and catching the attention of a few humans and Pokémon nearby.

After the quiet whispers of questions died down, he poked his head out of the junk and glared at the rounded bird who was now perched on where he was minutes ago. He pulled his wings out and wanted to fly up there, but something in the sea of junk caught his eye.

"Oh my god!" he cried happily, snatching the item and smiling as he held it on his wings. "A Team Rocket hat! Pokémon size!" He squee'd as he placed the hat on his head. It slipped and covered his left eye. "Good enough!" he squee'd again and pulled his lower body out of the pile.

"Mommy," a young girl's voice said from behind him, rattling every feather he had, his pupils shrunk to dots. "There's a weird bi—"

"Get away from there!" a much older female voice boomed a few meters behind them. "You're going to get dirty again! Now come inside. Dinner's ready."

Sky turned and saw a confused little girl's face staring at him. It only lasted for a few seconds before the girl ran back into their home.

He let out a sigh of relief. "Phew... That was close... Never realized how big and ugly humans looked from a Taillow's point of view."

After taking a few seconds to stretch and to check his wing feathers, he turned and glared at the rounded bird above, then flew towards it.

"Hey, you—!" he blinked, and blinked again as he stared at the pair of big, round and red eyes staring back at him. "Uh..." he swore that he could almost see his own reflection.

"Hoot," the Hoothoot said, blinking.

"R-right..." Sky nodded, adjusting his new hat with a talon. He almost lost his balance doing so. "Anyway, uh, your spot?" he asked, gesturing with a talon.

"Yes, hoot," the Hoothoot replied. "Are you food, hoot?"

He frowned. "Uh huh. No. Unless birds eat birds in this world." Sky cleared his throat. "Ahem, well uh, so you're from around here?"

"Born in forest. Now live here, hoot."

"Right. Do you happen to know where Bill lives?"

"Bill, hoot?"

Sky frowned. He wondered if this Hoothoot's still a few weeks or a few days old. And he was getting tired of flapping his wings constantly just to talk to the owl. "Where are your parents?" he asked as he flew and landed on top of the larger bird's head. "You don't mind if I stand on top of you, right?" He blinked. Hoothoot's entire body _is_ it's head, right?

"No, hoot."

"...And my other question?"

"What question, hoot?"

"Your parents? Where are they?"

"Around, hoot. Yours, hoot?"

Sky opened his mouth to reply, blinked, and closed it again with a frown. "They're...away..." He shook his head. "So, anyway! Bill! Do you know where Bill is?"

"Bill, hoot?"

"Yes, Bill."

"Bill? Hoot?"

Sky furrowed his non-existent brows. "...You don't know him, do you?"

"Bill... Hoot..."

Sky could almost feel the sad frown from the owl's voice. "Hm... Whitney—whoa!" he flapped his wings to steady himself as the Hoothoot suddenly hopped, turned in midair, and landed, facing a new direction.

"Whitney, hoot!"

Sky grumbled, regaining his balance, and adjusted his hat that covered both his eyes. He looked ahead, but all he saw was a window where inside, a youngster was busy on his computer. "Damn, I miss those things," he mumbled to himself. If that youngster wasn't busy, he may have spotted him and tried to capture him. Still, he thought that maybe the owl was facing towards Whitney's gym. Or home. Now that he thought about it, he wondered if gym leaders live inside their gyms or have their own houses they call a home. He wouldn't mind snooping around a sexy gym leader's house though.

He shook the goofy grin off of his face, his hat almost falling off. No time for that.

"Hm..." Sky hm'ed, adjusting his Rocket hat again. "How about, uh, Kut? Koot? Kate? What was that Meowth's name again?"

"Many Meowths, hoot."

"Kit? Bah-haaaah!" the Taillow yelped and flapped his wings to regain his balance again after the Hoothoot once again hopped and turned to face another direction.

"Kit, hoot! Grumpy cat, hoot..."

Sky could almost feel the frown from the owl's voice. "Warn me the next time you do that. Anyway, Kit is in this direction, yes?"

There was no reply.

"Right. Anyway, can you take me there?"

"No, hoot. Grumpy cat, hoot. Makes Nystl angry, hoot."

Sky blinked. "Nystl?"

"Yes, hoot?"

"Uh huh. Did I pronounce your name correctly? Wait... Do I even know how to spell it? If my bro wanted to write his adventure as a fic, then so am I!" he said, smiling to himself. "Well," Sky flapped his wings and jumped off of the Hoothoot's head. "Thanks for the help!" and he flew out of earshot. "Hm... Well, that Hoothoot wasn't an important character of this adventure of mine, so maybe I shouldn't add him in my fic. Bleah. Concentrate, Ke—Sky!" He then slowed his pace, remembering that the Meowth lived in an alleyway. He didn't need to see or meet the Meowth though, because he's a bird and cats eat birds.

...Wait. He DOES need to see the Meowth there. If he won't, then how was he going to know which alleyway was whi—oh, there he is.

Sky quietly landed on top of the roof of a building. He looked down, and saw the Meowth. The feline looked like he was preparing a cardboard box as a bed.

Ignoring the cat, he turned and stared at the building across the alleyway, curtained windows filtering the light from inside. Bill was home, or someone was, he thought with a smile.

There were still humans walking on the sidewalks, and occasionally, vehicles crossing the road. Thankfully, there was a tall street lamp close to Bill's home, where a minivan was parked, so with flapping wings, he flew and landed on it. He was too high up, but he was able to read the word 'Bill' on the door.

"Bingo," he grinned. "Now where is that hole that cat made on his window?" He remembered that Kit and his bro didn't want anyone to see them breaking in, "so they probably went to the back." He flapped his wings and flew, and yelped after almost flying straight into a flat wall. Flying in place, he turned and saw Bill's home had no backyard. "R-right, side windows then."

He quietly checked the windows on the left side of the house, finding no hole. He flew to the other side, and found the hole was patched up with—

"They have duct tape here? Cool! Wait," he blinked and frowned as he landed on the window's sill. "Not cool! How am I getting inside?" He stared at his beak, and smiled! "Of course! Something sharp!" He raised and pointed his sharp talon at the tape as he made a '_ka-chiiing!_' sound effect. He then poked the tape, the sharp nails of his talons poking through, grabbed it, and pulled. He _pulled_. He _pulled again_. Grunting, he pulled hard, and panted. "The hell?" Frowning, he let the tape go, and decided to stab-_stab_-**_stab_ **the tape with his talon until he was able to easily rip it open. The process angered him, if only slightly. "Whatever, I'm in," he said, poking his head inside. "Infiltrating target's base, comme—!" he cut himself off after his eyes finished adjusting to the light.

* * *

><p>"Hello, Nystl!"<p>

The Hoothoot blinked, turned, and looked up. He saw a Pidgey flying in the air, slowly lowering herself so the owl wouldn't tilt his head to face her. The owl smiled widely. "Innotui! Hoot!"

The Pidgey smiled back. "Your parents were really serious when they said they wanted to live here, huh? How are you?"

The Hoothoot immediately frowned. "...Hungry. Hoot."

"Aw..." Innotui frowned as well. "Your parents didn't give you anything to eat?"

Nystl looked down with a glare. "Rivals, hoot. Quick catching food, hoot. No left for parents, hoot..."

"Well, tell you what," the Pidgey said with a small smile as she flew lower so she could look at the Hoothoot eye to eye. "We'll go hunting in the forest later. I'm sure there are Rattat—" she cut herself off. "Er... I-I mean, Caterpies there."

The Hoothoot smiled, and nodded happily. "Rattatas are tasty, hoot!"

Innotui frowned. She hoped that the Taillow's rat friend was _faaaar away_ this evening.

"We go hunting now, hoot?"

The Pidgey forced herself to smile. "Ye-yes, but later! I'm looking for someone, and I'm hoping if you'd seen him around."

The Hoothoot blinked, and tilted his head to the side. "Who, hoot?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

_The first chapter where the Four Friends didn't have any scene. o.o  
><em>_Ahem, well, there's not much to say about this chapter though. It's...kinda boring. I tried making it not too boring, but it still ended up boring. Aw well~_

—Something dictionary related  
><em>I guess she's simply having one of those 'love at first night' thingies. *shrugs*<em>

—Dryking13  
><em>Thank you~ Innotui's fun to write, and I hope she'll keep on appearing in the story as well.<em>

—Idontexistexceptinyourmind_  
><em>_I need to think of other jokes then. Hm... *scratches mind*_

—Guest #1  
><em>Thanks!<em>

—Mecha Bayleef_  
><em>_Are you one of Team Rocket's mecha mechs that will be blown up in the future? =3_

—NYSTLSportsFan_  
><em>_Jay will probably only be mentioned, and probably be shown through flashbacks, since he's no longer in the PKMN world. ;)_

—AlexanderMugetsu_  
><em>_I have no idea. I think this story will have less than 100 chapters, or maybe more than 100. I'm not sure. :/ I already know how the story will end, so I'm just writing/directing the story towards that end though. But who knows?_

—Redanato the Hero of Flame_  
><em>_Cliffhangers. I hate them. You hate them. Everyone hates them. Have another cliffhanger! xD_


	7. Chapter 7

There was no mistaking it. The guy who was seated on the chair by the dining table was definitely Bill. If only he wasn't tied on that very chair and wasn't unconscious, then the Taillow probably have already flown up to him and started yapping until he submits to his request of helping him out. Discovering Bill in that situation was not was he was expecting to see.

After recovering from being stunned for a few seconds, he lightly shook his head, his hat covering his left eye again. He wanted to fly up to him and help him out, if only those two men wearing familiar black uniforms weren't standing in the same room, talking to each other while keeping an eye on the inventor.

"Tsk," Sky tsk'ed, stepping back. What would Team Rocket want wi—

"What do we even want from this guy, anyway?" one of the grunts asked the other, turning his head to fully stare at Bill.

The other one shrugged. "Beats me."

The other turned to him, frowning. "Really? We just went here without knowing why?"

The other shrugged again. "Hey, I don't question whatever our team leader's asking us to do." He lifted a finger. "But since you're kinda new in this, I suggest you shut up and keep it to yourself, else you'll be thrown into a situation that I don't want to talk about, and you don't want to be in. Trust me."

Those last two words were enough for him not to ask again. And in perfect timing too, as another grunt went inside the room through the door. "Right," he said, eyeing the two as he put his walkie-talkie inside his pocket. "We're to wait until midnight, and then we'll return to base with that guy," he pointed at Bill, still unconscious.

The curious grunt squirmed slightly, wanting to ask the question that kept bothering him.

Their team leader turned to him. "Is there a problem?"

"N-no, sir." He darted his eyes around, until his gaze settled on something on the wall. "I-it's just that...midnight's still a few hours away..."

"Your point?"

Now he knew to never open his mouth again. If only he'll survive this night, then he could apply what he learned to his next missions. "We-well, sir... Wouldn't that be a long time for us to be st-staying here? What if someone visits this guy?"

"No one has visited the guy for years. So I suggest you stop talking nonsense, newbie."

"Ye-yes, sir," he gulped. He eyed the other grunt, noticing his smirk. He threw a glare at him.

"And what's that bird doing over there?" the leader asked, pointing at the Taillow.

Sky yelped, surprised that he didn't hide to safely eavesdrop on them.

"I'll handle it," the newbie grunt said, hoping that him taking action will make their leader forget he even asked those questions earlier. He approached the window where the Taillow was. "Shoo! Shoo! Fly away!"

Sky would have flown away, if only he did. He took his hat off, threw it behind him in anger, and glared at the grunt. "Excuse me? 'Shoo?' You're _shooing **me**_?" He hopped inside, tilting his head up so he could glare at the grunt properly. He just insulted him, and he was not going to let it slide. "Excuse me, but I'm not some stray dog that you can just shoo away!"

"Er..." the grunt blinked at him. "...I've never seen this Pokémon before..."

"Neither have I," the other said, pulling out a Pokéball and tossing it at the guy in front of the bird. "Be useful for once."

The grunt barely caught the ball.

Sky was still glaring at him.

"Right," the grunt said, stepping back and taking aim. "Don't fly then," he said, throwing the ball at the angry bird.

Sky simply slapped the ball, hard. It bounced on the sink, breaking it.

"All right, that's it," the angry Taillow ruffled his feathers and flew in the air, wings glowing.

"Gaaaie!" the grunt yelped, stumbling back as a mechanical snapping sound echoed from behind him.

A white blob of energy appeared in the air. The glow started to fade as the blob formed into a purple bat creature. The said bat wasn't even able to flap its wings before a glowing wing smashed on its face, immediately throwing the poor bat on the wall above the door.

"Get that bird!"

Another blob of energy appeared. Before it could take form however, the angry Taillow swiftly flew through it, disrupting the process of summoning a Pokémon. The disturbed energy went back to a yelping grunt's Pokéball as he desperately tried to fend off the bird's sharp talons.

"Oh, for Pete's sake!" the leader said, summoning a yellow, humanoid creature. "Use psychic."

"Yes, master," the Pokémon said, glowing eyes locked on the Taillow. He lifted both arms, pointing his two spoons at the bird as he concentrated.

The Taillow yelped as his body was surrounded with psychic energy. The bird glowed in white before his back was slammed against the wall, and he was suddenly covered in white smoke, and disappeared.

"What?" the leader asked as the grunt that was clawed earlier suddenly fell on the ground, unconscious. He turned, and saw the Taillow flying above the fallen grunt, glaring daggers at him. He smirked. "You're a tough one," he said, pulling out a black-colored Pokéball. "You'll make a fine addition to my team."

"Thanks," Sky spat, suddenly in front of the man's surprised face. "But I have other plans."

Before he could defend himself, a glowing and metal-like wing slapped him across the face, throwing him to the ground, unconscious.

Sky yelped as his mind was once again suddenly felt too painful that him being slammed against the wall didn't even register in his head.

"How dare you hurt my master!" the Alakazam snarled, aiming his two spoons at the bird again, who hung his head, probably too stunned to move.

Slowly, the Taillow tilted his head up. Wide, angry and bloodshot eyes were glaring at the stunned psychic type.

Recovering quickly, the Alakazam glared back, and threw a powerful wave of energy at the bird. He hit him, but the bird didn't even flinch. Blinking in surprise, he threw him against the wall again with psychic energy.

Sky was slammed on another wall on his side, and closed his eyes to bear the pain. He was thrown again, and was slammed against the refrigerator's door on his other side. He slowly opened his red eyes again, glaring at the shivering psychic.

"H-how?!" the Alakazam cried in fear.

"..." Sky pulled himself off of the fridge, and landed on the floor, the glow on his wing fading. He slowly looked up at him with bloodshot eyes. "...How?" He took a step forward.

The psychic took a step back.

"...Let me tell you a secret..." Sky took another step.

The psychic fell on the ground with a startled yelp, spoons rattling on the floor. He cried in surprise when the Taillow was suddenly standing on his chest, his red eyes the only thing he could see.

"...Have you ever killed someone before?"

"...N-n..."

"...Have you felt that nice and sickly feeling of the thick, warm blood, gushing out from someone you killed?"

The psychic was sweating bullets by now.

"...No?" he stepped forward, his talon on the shivering psychic's neck. He blinked, his eyes returned to normal, and he grinned wide. "Well, neither have I!"

What the psychic-type saw next was a glowing wing, and the eternal darkness of unconsciousness.

"Ow ow ow..." the Taillow winced as he turned, and saw the grunt who angered him, nervously looking back at him, shivering as he hid under the table. Sky rolled his eyes, jumped and landed on the floor.

The grunt jumped, startled, hitting his head on the table in the process.

Sky arched an eyebrow. "Jumpy, aren't we?"

"Guh..." the leader was regaining his consciousness.

Sky simply slapped him back to slumber.

"D-don't hurt me!" the grunt under the table begged.

"Wh-wha...?" a new voice said. Blinking the sleep off of him, Bill tried to move, only to discover that he couldn't. "Where...?" He gasped after his blurry vision wasn't so blurry anymore. "T-Team Rocket?!" he yelped, seeing two grunts and an Alakazam lying on the floor.

"Please help me!" the grunt crawled out of the table towards him.

"Ahhhh!" Bill almost pissed his pants.

"Ahhhh!" the grunt shouted back, hiding behind him and using Bill as a shield from the Taillow with a deadpan expression.

"Ahhhh!"

"Ahhhh!"

"Oh, for goodness sake!" Sky grumbled, the scene before him was too painful than his painful body. He extended a wing, eye twitching from the pain. He then 'slashed' the air in front of him, summoning a wave of air that quickly flew and almost struck the bound human, cutting the tape that constricted him in his seat.

Sky wasn't able to pull his wing back. He mentally wondered why he could no longer control his own body, his sight dimming as the tiled floor got closer and closer.

The two humans kept on staring and screaming at each other, unaware of the Taillow that now lay unconscious on the floor.

* * *

><p>Panicked shouts could be heard from outside, making a few passersby to stop and look at Bill's house. In an alleyway on the other side of the street, a Meowth was angrily licking a piece of cardboard. When it was wet enough, he crumbled it and formed it into a tiny ball and inserted it in his ear. "Horror movies... Gah! I swear, if Bill wasn't giving me food, I would have murdered him already."<p>

After blocking the sound from his other ear, he smiled with satisfaction and went to sleep.

Above him, a Pidgey and a Hoothoot were perched on a rooftop, blinking and wondering what that noise was.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

_Now I wonder where Lais is. Anyway, I'm back to work, so I'm once again busy. Aw well... Also, I wonder where ShadowSnivy went. Hm..._

—Idontexistexceptinyourmind  
><em>I guess I was simply bored that time. : Aw well~_

—Something dictionary related  
><em>I see you've used that dictionary of yours. Kwekwekwe~ Anyway, a third story? I sure hope there won't be a third one! x.x<em>

—PkmnMaster Rolf  
><em>Welp, my only defense is that the Digletts are wild and not all wild Pokémon know everything about weaknesses and resistance. That's why they're only afraid of grass types, 'cause grass-type 'mons are common in forests and bases of mountains. =3<em>

—TheShinyEevee  
><em>That must have been one <strong>cheap<strong> duct tape, huh?_

—Modern Silver Productions  
><em>Jay was probably babbling about his journey on his sleep, and Ke—Sky listened? I dunno. *shrugs* Anyway, belated Merry Christmas, and a belated Happy New Year!<em>

—AlexanderMugetsu  
><em>I'm reeeeeeaaaaaaally hoping that this will be the final fic. xD<em>

—NYSTLSportsFan  
><em>I honestly don't remember if Sky's real name was also mentioned in my previous fic. xD And I'm too lazy to check. =P And I don't want a sequel of this sequel! I dun wanna write another sequel! *cries* Also, about Latios, and Latias for that matter, the English dub made them siblings in the movie, but in the Japanese, there are actually more of them around, hence why there were a number of them flying above the city when the movie was about to end. I may be wrong though, but I do remember it like that from the trivia section of that movie on Bulbapedia. =) And I almost forgot... No Rattatas for you!<em>

—Sdarkynecro  
><em>We'll see... We'll see... Bweheheheh...<em>

—Redanato the Hero of Flame  
><em>I like writing short chapters. It makes me write things quicker and update faster. Plus, because of how busy I am lately, I tend to run out of ideas quickly, making chapters rather dull and boring. Having shorter chapters fixes that though. =) (no! you're the jerk! loljk~)<em>

—Mecha Bayleaf  
><em>The Ocarina of Time only sends you a few days into the future, right? Why not just pull out the Master Sword? =3<em>


	8. Chapter 8

Thin, whispy smoke-like clouds floated around the darkness. There was no sound to be heard in this world of nothingness.

...

...

...

...Suddenly, a little spec of light appeared. Slowly, quietly, it started to grow bigger and brighter.

_"...mmf..."_ a voice echoed from the darkness, and faded into nothing.

The light was slowly pushing the darkness back, the once dark place was slowly growing brighter, and the silence was slowly echoing an eerie humming sound from the light. Soon, everything was consumed by the light, and then...

...a young man appeared. He was sitting on a chair, his hands and fingers busy on a keyboard, typing sounds echoing everywhere. A table formed from the light in front of him, and then a monitor screen on the table.

_"...Jay?"_ a voice called, making the man stop typing, and everything was quiet again.

He turned his head, looking at something and nothing at the same time. He blinked. He smiled. _"What's up?"_ he asked, the bright environment dimming quickly, turning into a room.

The room was spacious, containing a bed, a table, a dining table, chairs, a refrigerator, a small cabinet, a window, a door for a small bathroom, and another door for the apartment's hallway.

Another young man was in front of the fridge, sighing as he closed it. _"We're out of milk."_

The young man by the computer frowned. _"...then go buy some? It's not far."_

_"Jay,"_ the other said, scratching his head as he sat on a chair by the dining table, grabbing a spoon. _"I'm hungry, and too lazy to go out just to grab some milk,"_ he said, stirring the spoon in his bowl of dry cereal.

Jay rolled his eyes and went back to his computer. _"Your problem, not mine."_

_"Aw...com'on,"_ he turned and pouted at him. _"Can't you be a dear big brother again and buy your starving brother some milk?"_

Jay ignored him.

He pouted for a few more seconds before he gave up with a sigh. _"Fine,"_ he said, standing up. _"I'll just ask the ladies next door if they can give me some,"_ he said with a smirk.

Jay shivered. _"...yuck."_

He chuckled as he walked towards the door. _"You want some?"_ he asked as he grabbed the handle.

_"No,"_ his brother replied with a glare.

He rolled his eyes. _"Come on, Jay. Are ya really going to stay single forever?"_

Jay shook his head before returning to the computer. _"I don't see a problem with that."_

_"Sex, Jay! Come on!"_ he said. _"Are you really going to stay single **AND** a virgin for the rest of your life? Let me help ya!"_

_"...you're gay and into incest now?"_

He blinked, and belched. _"Gross, bro! That's **not** what I meant!"_ But of course, he knew his brother knew that wasn't what he meant. He rolled his eyes. _"Trisha finds you cute, so just say the word, and I'll use some magic words on her, and **bam!** She'll be yours in a heartbeat!"_

_"High maintenance."_

He blinked, confused. _"...What?"_

Jay shook his head, still focused on the computer. _"She likes to go out. She wears new clothes almost everyday. She wears perfume I couldn't stand, she wears makeup, styles her hair all the time, likes to go shopping almost everyday, always on the phone talki—"_

_"Jay,"_ he interrupted him. _"That's what girls are in general."_

Jay simply nodded. _"Right. Exactly my point."_

He sighed and scratched his head. _"Damn it, bro. I know you're a boring kind of guy, but I never thought you'd be **THIS** boring! No girl's going to get interested with you at this rate!"_

_"...You just said that Trish next door likes me."_

_"Trisha. With an A,"_ he corrected him, frowning. _"But she wouldn't be once she knew how boring you are!"_

_"Right,"_ Jay nodded.

_"...Wow..."_ was his simple reply, staring at his brother in disbelief. He shook his head, faced the door, and opened it. _"Whatever. I'm getting my milk."_

_"Don't be too loud."_

_"Shut up, _virgin_."_

As soon as he closed the door, everything became white again. Soon, the brightness lessened. Everything was dimming, until it became black again, with the occasional flashes of blue, then red, and blue, and red.

Sky exhaled as he slowly opened his eyes. He suddenly winced, feeling how painful his everything was. He heard muffled voices and sounds. If vision can be blurry when you first wake up, then hearing can be blurry too, he thought. He then felt his back was on a soft...something. He slowly turned his head, and found himself lying on a pillow on a couch. He was in a living room, he thought, and he saw the front door slightly opened where the blue and red lights were coming from.

An ambulance? Police? Police! That makes more sense, he thought, since Team Rocket were here. If the police were here, then that would mean those Team Rocket people were caught. He then remembered his Team Rocket hat. He was not going to wear it again though. ...Or maybe he will. He'll trouble himself with that later.

He then felt his wings to be a bit weird. Wincing, he lifted a wing up, and saw it wrapped with bandage. The same with his other wing. One of his legs. His chest. And also his stomach. And if he was feeling it right, his head as well. Bill must have patched him up while he was out cold, he thought.

He tried to pull himself up, but found himself too weak to do so. He tried again, and again, but gave up with a sigh. He closed his eyes, and decided that he'd take a little more rest. It wouldn't hurt him nor his plans anyway. "Jay, you boring and idiot brother of mine," he mumbled to himself. "I'm not going to make you a boring and heart-broken brother, 'cause that'd make you an even _boringer_ brother of mine!"

"How ya doin' there, youn' 'un?"

"**Gah!**" Sky yelped, eyes wide open.

Towering above him was a tall and dark figure, with white fluffs under it's scary, long and yellow beak, its red and glowing eyes staring right into the shivering bird's soul. At least, that's what Sky thought anyway. How he didn't notice that scary...thing, he wouldn't know. The big bird blinked, and tilted his, or her head to the side. "...I know I bring fear to my foes, but yer not my foe, are ya?"

"Er...no?" Sky said shakily. He took a breath to calm himself down. "Uh... Luis, right?"

"Ah, Luis..." the big bird said, her voice carried the tone of recollection as she looked up at the ceiling. "She and I were fierce battlers back in the days. We were teammates, but rivals as well. Never knew how much I'd miss that old bird brain after she got zapped by that big and yellow and spiky lightning bird..." she sighed with a sad frown.

Sky blinked. "...Birdkeeper Bill would like to battle... Huh..."

The big bird looked down, and blinked at the Taillow. "Oh! Hello there, young 'un! D'name's Lais. How're you feeling?"

"Lies?"

The Honchkrow nodded, ruffling her messy feathers. "D' one and only!" she said proudly with a squawk.

"Lais!" came Bill's voice from outside. He then came inside through the door, but didn't completely went in. Instead, he grabbed the door handle as he turned to his Pokémon. "I'm going with the police to the station. I won't be long, so..." he glared at her. "...**_properly_ **keep an eye out, okay? Oh! And take care of our guest over there while I'm gone."

Lais simply nodded, then preened her wing.

Bill then closed the door.

Sky sighed. He closed his eyes and decided to take a res. He doubted that Bill would be back any time soon anyway, so it was best for him to rest, for both his mind and body, but mostly for his poor, aching body.

* * *

><p>Outside, Bill went inside a police car, followed by a police officer who closed the door. The police in the driver's seat started the engine, and drove the vehicle towards the heart of the city, followed by another police car, an armored van, and a tow truck with a minivan in tow.<p>

A Pidgey and a Hoothoot watched the vehicles go until taller buildings obscured their vision. Blinking, the Pidgey turned back at the house. The crowd started to walk away from the scene, either by their lonesome or by pairs talking probably about what just happened. She remembered them gasping two words however, 'team' and 'rocket'. She knew what the first word meant, but she was clueless about the second one. Well, at least she saw that humans also had ways to control those who causes trouble, if those black-uniformed humans were troublemakers. She didn't know. She didn't know the story of what happened anyway. She shouldn't be judgemental! What if those humans were good, and those wearing white uniforms were the bad guys?

She shook hear head. Why was she troubling herself with this anyway?

She looked around, trying to find that Taillow. "He flew this way, right?"

"Yes, hoot," the Pidgey's Hoothoot companion nodded, extending a wing forward, pointing at something. "There, hoot."

"There?" the Pidgey turned to him, blinking. She followed where he was pointing. He was pointing at Bill's house. "He's in there?" she asked, turning back to him. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, hoot," the Hoothoot nodded again.

The Pidgey tilted her head to the side. "How do you know?"

"Hat, hoot," the Hoothoot replied. "Black hat, hoot."

The Pidgey blinked at him. "Nystl, what's a hat?"

The Hoothoot blinked, hopping and turning to face her fully. "Hat, hoot? It's...um...hoot..." he frowned. "Um... An item, hoot. For the head, hoot. Yes yes, hoot!" Nystl happily nodded, figuring out how to explain something to his friend.

"Ah, okay," the Pidgey nodded. Right. Humans and sometimes, Pokémon caught by them wear something on their heads. It was silly though, them wearing something on their heads. She had seem a couple of events where wind gusts would blow those garments off of their heads, and sometimes, never to be retrieved again. But that got her thinking... Was Sky wearing something on his head all this time? She swore she never noticed... She shook her head again. She shouldn't trouble herself with that. She turned and stared at the house.

"Innotui."

"Hm?" the Pidgey turned to her friend, who was smiling at her.

"We hunt Rattatas now, hoot?"

The Pidgey blinked. "Er..."

* * *

><p>"I dunno..." a Rattata said, shivering and falling behind as she and her friends walked through the dark and chilly forest. "But something is really, <em>really<em>, _**really** _telling me not to go there..."

A Pikachu shook his head, ducking to avoid a low-hanging branch. "Fay, that's nonsense. We've been there before." His cheeks were glowing and sparking a bit, providing him and his friends some light to see where they were going.

"I know, I know," Fay said, catching up to to them. "But, I dunno how to explain it. It's just a feeling, ya know?"

"Whatever," the Pikachu rolled his eyes, walking on. "I just can't believe we're going there again, and not sleeping, _again_," he grumbled.

"It's probably just the cold," a Bulbasaur walked beside the Rattata, smiling at her.

"Well, I don't see _you_ shaking up from it," the Rattata frowned at him. "And you don't even have _fur_!"

The Bulbasaur chuckled.

"It'll be alright, Fay," a Vulpix said, smiling reassuringly at her. "Let's just stick together. Whatever happens, we'll deal with it," and she finished it with a long yawn.

Fay yawned as well.

Saur looked away in time.

"Remind me why we decided to follow him there again?" the Pikachu asked, walking ahead of them.

"Well," the Bulbasaur said, "if he's really Jay's brother, then we need to get there to help him."

"He did assured us to cause even more chaos that Jay did in there," Vixie added, and yawned again.

The Pikachu sighed. "I wonder if Jay caused that chaos, or chaos _chaosed_ Jay while he was there."

"Half and half," Saur answered.

The Pikachu sighed some more.

* * *

><p>"—an' there was that time where Bill an' I an' the rest of us went to this lone island in the middle of the sea. The sand surrounding the island had so many beautiful shells that I started collecting them all, but then this angry Kingler appeared with a horde of Krabbies! Now, I may bring fear to my foes, but if they were that many, that effect didn't work for some reason. But anyway, I flew away before that giant claw popped my head from my neck, and then—"<p>

"I'll pop your head, if only I could," Sky grumbled to himself, covering his ears with his wings as he gritted his imaginary teeth. He couldn't remember how his brother managed to endure this giant piece of a blabbermouth, but it was quite obvious that he couldn't get any sleep any time soon.

"—an' that's when I started to fall in love with Mak. Oh, my lovely Mak, if only I told you how much I loved you back then..."

Sky rolled over and dug his beaked face on the pillow, wishing it'd swallow him up as he ignored the fact that he already made lots of holes on it thanks to his beak.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

_A wild chapter appeared! You used read! It was super effective!  
><em>_Damn, first two weeks of the month, and I'm so freaking busy with work! Ugh...  
><em>_Anyway, not much to say about this chapter, except that I revised this one from the original, because the original draft was...rushed and meh-ish. Didn't expect this one to be a long one. But eh, at least I had fun writing this chapter. =D And oh, there's Jay. Not that he's important, so meh.  
><em>_...I still don't know where Lais went when Team Rocket showed up. *shrugs*_

—Sdarkynecro  
><em>For 1, you can go ahead and write if you'd like. =) For 2, bweheheheheh... Bweheheheheh... <strong>BWEHEHEHEHEHEH<strong>... Ahem, for 3, I dunno. *shrugs*_

—AlexanderMugetsu  
><em>There he was! xD<em>

—Redanato the Hero of Flame  
><em>Yeah. He suddenly went murderous for some strange reason. = Dunno why... Maybe we should ask him._

_—_Modern Silver Productions_  
><em>_Team Rocket wanted Lais! That's why she wasn't present during the last chapter! *le gasp!* (...and I'll go and download all reviews from the first story later. =3 )_

—NYSTLSportsFan  
><em>Whether Team Rocket will appear again or not, I dunno. It's up to the author's weird brain to come up with something as he progress with the story. = Also, about those Four Friends, well, there they are! =D And we'll cross that bridge when we get there. I just hope I can deliver it properly (and not poorly). =3 ...and happy hunting? Hoot._

—Anonymous 1  
><em>I don't think Sky would like eating bird seeds or crumbs of bread thrown at him by an old man or woman in a park. That would make him sad. =( Sad because he still likes human food. xD Anyway, Sky was in a coma before the Evolution Stone was tampered, so nope, he wasn't in the PKMN World before Jay or Krystal. ...or was he? o.o Dun dun duuunnn...<br>Anyway, remember that Sky showed up a day after Jay went away (Fay would be proud of my rhyming skills x3 ), so I don't think Jay has the strength nor a notebook and pen to write. =3  
>...you seriously need to make an account here. xD What if, one day, I decided to write a new character, and think of a name, and then, 'oh, let's use Anonymous 1's name', but then, you're anonymous. Would be weird to call someone Anon (overly used name). xD<br>_


End file.
